


We're more than what scares us

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Condomless in the Creek [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Barebacking, Condom Use Discussion, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Post-Episode: s05e06 Rock On!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Soon after they got together, they had a long discussion about monogamy. Patrick had started off on the back foot, because it was the first time he’d had an explicit discussion about exactly where the lines were drawn as opposed to just assuming everyone had the same definition of what monogamy entailed; it was an eye-opening conversation for a number of reasons. The end result of that conversation had been that they would get tested and then stop using condoms for oral, but David had said he’d prefer to use them for anal sex to which Patrick had agreed happily, and it’s never come up in the eighteen months since then.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Condomless in the Creek [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983950
Comments: 30
Kudos: 251





	We're more than what scares us

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Condomless in the Creek collaborative series. Each work is an alternate take on David and Patrick discussing their condom usage, or lack thereof. The fics in the series do not exist in the same timeline and are not necessarily consistent with each other, but the series is in canon chronological order and I absolutely recommend reading them all!
> 
> Title is from Matt Nathanson.

Patrick stays buried in the softness of David’s sweater until Alexis makes an exaggerated gagging sound behind them; when they break apart David just looks at him for a long moment, an array of expressions flickering across his face.

“Come stay the night?” Patrick hates how tentative his voice sounds, but that thought is almost immediately swept away by the profound relief that visibly rushes through David’s body as though it’s been tenseness and worry keeping him fully upright. He sits on the end of David’s bed while David packs an overnight bag, politely deflecting all Alexis’ comments and questions that are clearly more designed to rile David up than to make conversation, and as soon as David is ready to go they duck out of the motel hand in hand. It’s not something they do often, hold hands; David is so expressive with his, apparently needing them to speak, that Patrick gave up trying about two weeks into their relationship. But on very rare occasions, when David needs a certain level of reassurance, he slips a hand into Patrick’s and squeezes tight.

They talk about it a little more, over a glass of wine, just making sure they’re both on the same page about their relationship; Patrick assures David there’s nothing he feels like he’s missing out on by David being the only guy he’s been with, and David promises Patrick that it definitely wasn’t an underhanded attempt to open up their relationship more generally. Later David presses Patrick down face-first into the mattress and rims and fingers him until he’s sobbing before rolling him over and grabbing a condom from the nightstand. For a second David opens his mouth as if to say something, but before Patrick can ask David is pulling him into a bruising kiss and every thought flies out of Patrick’s head except the deep-seated need have David inside him _right now_ and he wraps his legs around David’s waist instead.

David works his cock into Patrick achingly, almost unbearably slowly until they’re both trembling and gasping into the otherwise still room. The way they proceed can only really be described as making love, loathe as Patrick is to use the phrase (and David, he knows, would be horrified) — foreheads pressed together, staring into each other’s eyes as David slides in and out in long, slow strokes as though they have all the time in the world.

And maybe they do. Earlier today, David said _five years from now_ like it was nothing; such an expected turn of events it was barely worth dwelling on.

Patrick has known for longer than he’d care to admit that he’s David’s for as long as David will have him. But today was the first inkling he’s had that _as long as David will have him_ might be a long damn time.

* * *

Nearly a week later, his almost-date with Ken and his unsettling shoes is already starting to feel like a bad dream. It’s as though something has shaken loose between him and David, but in a good way; David is freer with casual touches in front of people, he doesn’t deflect Patrick’s sincerity nearly as hard, he even slept naked one night (after Patrick had made him come _twice,_ to be absolutely fair, but still). Almost as if there was one last barrier between them, so close to ground level neither of them really noticed the occasional stumbling over it, but now someone’s taken it away and they can walk free and easy across the metaphorical grass. Or… something.

They’re lying in bed, David’s head on Patrick’s shoulder as they both read quietly, when David suddenly inserts his bookmark and snaps his novel shut before clearing his throat in a way Patrick has come to recognise as him wanting to pretend he’s not making a big deal out of something. He tries valiantly to hide his smirk, peering unseeingly at the words in front of him as he waits.

“If you’re okay with it, I’d like to stop using condoms.”

Patrick drops his book on his chest with a painful _thunk_ (the hardcover might have been a bad idea, in retrospect). He glances down to find David staring back at him, eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted up in concern.

Soon after they got together, they had a long discussion about monogamy. Patrick had started off on the back foot, because it was the first time he’d had an explicit discussion about exactly where the lines were drawn as opposed to just assuming everyone had the same definition of what monogamy entailed; it was an eye-opening conversation for a number of reasons. The end result of that conversation had been that they would get tested and then stop using condoms for oral, but David had said he’d prefer to use them for anal sex to which Patrick had agreed happily, and it’s never come up in the eighteen months since then.

“Um.” Trying to gather his swirling thoughts, Patrick takes a moment to pick up his book and straighten out the pages that got rumpled when he dropped it before placing it carefully on the bedside table. “Can I ask what’s brought this on?”

David returns his own book to the nightstand before he burrows into Patrick’s side, and Patrick wraps an arm around him automatically. “I’m not really sure. I’ve been thinking about it since the Ken thing.”

Something unpleasant lurches in Patrick’s chest. “Have we been using condoms our entire relationship because you thought I’d run off and date the first guy that came my way?”

There’s a long silence that makes Patrick feel slightly ill before David finally speaks, his voice unusually subdued. “Um. Not consciously?”

There’s a part of Patrick that wants to be angry at that response, or maybe hurt. But it’s such an unexpectedly honest confession of David’s insecurities that to his slight annoyance, the main emotion swelling in his chest is pride at the effort he knows it would have taken to voice that out loud. “Okay.”

“I don’t—” David shakes his head where it’s resting across Patrick’s chest, his hair tickling the underside of Patrick’s jaw. “It’s not like I’ve been, like, suspecting you of cheating or anything. It just feels… I don’t know.” He twists a little so his eyes are pressed against Patrick’s chest, hidden from Patrick’s gaze. When he speaks again, his voice is muffled. “It’s not like we have to stop. But if we want to, I would be very comfortable with that. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Okay, David.” He runs his fingers through David’s hair and feels David preen underneath him, making him smile. “Can I sleep on it?”

David reaches up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Take all the time you need, honey.”

* * *

They don’t talk about it the next day, but later that night when David has fingered himself open with his mouth around Patrick’s cock, he reaches for the drawer again and Patrick spits out: “Wait.”

He’s known all day that it’s a step he wants to take with David. Maybe he’s known since David voiced it. Either way, David’s arm is frozen halfway to a box of condoms when Patrick smiles at him. “Leave it.”

When David blinks slowly at him, concern rushes through Patrick. “Unless you no longer want—”

“Oh, I want.” It’s David’s low, infuriatingly sexy tone, and Patrick’s spit-slick dick twitches a little in response. “If you want, I want.”

“I want, David.” When David smirks at him Patrick realises the sentence works two ways, and both are very true.

David leans down to kiss him, messy and dirty until Patrick is panting into his mouth before pulling back. He grabs the lube from where he dropped it on the mattress a few minutes ago, pouring a generous amount into his hand before wrapping that hand around Patrick’s dick, slicking him up while Patrick tries to think the unsexiest thoughts he can in order to try not to come immediately. Then David’s hand is gone but before Patrick can make his brain work long enough to voice a complaint David is swinging a leg over his hips instead, and then he’s sinking down onto Patrick’s cock and _oh, god, fuck._ His eyelids flutter shut, focusing on all the sensations overwhelming him right now. If he thought being inside David felt good before, this is… this is…

Indescribable.

“David, _fuck.”_

“I know.” When Patrick finally forces his eyes open for long enough to focus on the sight above him, it almost undoes him immediately. David’s face is flushed and his eyes are half-lidded, his lips parted as he gasps. He looks gorgeous and debauched and perfect, and Patrick plants his feet flat on the bed for a bit of leverage and watches as David’s eyes slip all the way shut with a choked-off moan.

“Patrick.” It’s more a whisper than an actual word. “Patrick, you feel so good, please, _please.”_

Patrick thinks about teasing, drawing it out, but he’s so on edge already and if this is going to be over embarrassingly quickly, he’s going to make it as good as he damn well can. “Touch yourself, David.” David whimpers, hand wrapping around his cock as Patrick fucks into him over and over, as deep as he can get.

Patrick does come first, in the end, but he can’t be too upset about it when David’s mouth drops open and his breath speeds up. “Oh god, that’s— that— you’re— _Patrick.”_ The name spills out of David’s mouth as he comes, hot and messy all over Patrick’s chest.

“Oh my god. That was… oh my god.”

Patrick’s not sure he can really form words right now, but he tilts his head jerkily in a way he hopes indicates agreement then lets out a low, satisfied hum. David climbs off him awkwardly, hesitating with a strange look on his face when Patrick slips out of him.

“Mmkay, that’s going to take some getting used to.” He sort of hobbles over to the bathroom, and Patrick tries extremely hard to hide his amusement behind his hand.

David returns a couple of minutes later with a damp washcloth and the sort of smile he makes when he’s trying to be annoyed and failing. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you laughing at me. We’ll see who’s laughing when _you’re_ full of _my_ come.”

Patrick has never hated refractory periods as much as he does right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
